


everything, and then nothing at all

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s hardly showing, but it doesn’t matter. He loves how over the moon Arthur is acting, constantly grasping Merlin’s stomach from behind, sneaking his hands under Merlin’s garments and flattening his palms against his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything, and then nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> for anon: "canonverse where merlin gets pregnant with arthurs baby and they're so exicted for their new child, but merlin ends up losing it"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

Merlin’s hardly showing, but it doesn’t matter. He loves how over the moon Arthur is acting, constantly grasping Merlin’s stomach from behind, sneaking his hands under Merlin’s garments and flattening his palms against his skin.

"You’re going to spoil her, aren’t you?" Merlin asks, placing a small, dry kiss to Arthur’s cheek, happily arching into the affectionate stroking on his belly.

” _He’s_  royalty, of course I will.” It’s the same argument over and over—boy or girl, and Merlin’s far too amused when Arthur  _insists_  on their first being a son.

Merlin only snorts, leaning his head back against Arthur’s shoulder, closing his eyes serenely. He’s tired, sore and nauseous most hours of the day, and Merlin knows soon enough he’ll be  _huge_. But spending the evenings on Arthur’s bed and being wrapped up in admiration is worth any trouble. 

"We’ll know soon enough," he promises, cupping his own hands over Arthur’s.

*

The pain catches him off-guard. It  _hurts_ , deep inside him, and Merlin clutches one-handed at his middle, groaning like he’s struck down before passing out.

*

Gaius asks him what he needs, several hours after. He waits at Merlin’s side, methodically wiping the sweat-dampness from Merlin’s paled brow. 

Merlin doesn’t need anything. He doesn’t need this room, or Arthur’s bed on the other side of the castle. He doesn’t need to know that his gore-stained sheets were being rinsed out in the kitchens at this very moment.

He doesn’t need to breathe, or to feel, to think, or even need Arthur.

Merlin needs it all to stop happening.  _Everything_.


End file.
